Roughraff
Roughraff appeared in 2013 video game called Yo-Kai Watch. Roughraff (Japanese: グレるりん Gurerurin) is a Rank E Earth-attribute Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. Roughraff evolves into Badude starting at level 25. As of Yo-kai Watch 3, Roughraff evolves into Roughgraff when fused with Starry Spangles. As of Yo-kai Watch 4 he is a One-chanside Yo-kai of the Goriki Tribe. Roughraff is a green-skinned lizard-like Yo-kai with a short tail, large orange claws on his feet, a fairly muscular build, a pointed, curved mouth, a long red tongue, and orange markings surrounding his eyes and inner ears. His most notable trait is his large orange pompadour, giving him the appearance of a Japanese high school delinquent. He wears blue pants and white gauze around his waist. Matching his delinquent-like appearance, Roughraff behaves in a very similar manner; he has little respect for others and tries to solve problems in a rough manner. In the anime, he attempted to mug Komasan, referring to him as a hillbilly; he also tried to fight Fidgephant, which only resulted in him getting inspirited by the elephant Yo-kai. When summoned by Nathan Adams for the first time, he answered in a noticeably rude way of talking. In spite of his negative qualities, he is able to develop respect for certain people, such as Manjimutt after their fist brawl; Peckpocket after a pick-pocketing contest, striking an odd friendship; Bruff after learning he acted just like him when he was young; Bowminos after learning he is a tough and bad apologizing domino; Rawry since they are both troublemakers; Oh Wheel after driving him recklessly without crashing him; and Blazion. Despite this, Roughraff's methods of rebellious behavior tend to be on the tame and petty side, with these attributes transferring onto those he possesses. Roughraff has an odd phobia of hot waters, as seen when summoned by Nate to confront Sproink, which can be attributed to his lizard-like nature working against him. In the English version of the anime, he has the accent of a greaser or biker, which caused Sproink to refer to him as such. Roughraff's most notable ability revolves around his possession; he can bring out rudeness in the people he possesses, causing them to act as delinquents. The effects do not dispel until Roughraff is defeated. In the anime, he did this to Edward Archer. He is also very fast, striking a motorbike-driving-like pose and running at high speeds when chased. However, the only times Roughraff actually did this were in EP003 and EP122. Roughraff is one of Nate's usual choice when he needs a tough Yo-kai. When summoned, Roughraff always answers him in a rough tone of talking. After befriending Peckpocket, he bluntly said to Nathan to not disturb him when causing mischief with the bird Yo-Kai. He was first summoned by Nate when Fidgephant was causing the boys at his school trouble, but Roughraff was quickly ensnared by the Yo-kai's power, causing him to wait in line. In EP072, EP076, EP122, it seems as if Roughraff got annoyed from being summoned by Nate. Also, in the anime, Roughraff manages to earn the frienships of several Yo-kai, usually after confronting them. Roughraff forged a singular friendship with Peckpocket after he and the bird Yo-Kai continuously robbed one another of their belongings. After Peckpocket befriended Nathan, he and Roughraff left to hang out; became friends with Rawry and caused havoc in the neighborhood; quickly grew to respect Manjimutt after they'd battled, acknowledging his strength. He, alongside 10 other Yo-kai, fell to Bruff's 'Cool big bro'-like charms. Roughraff got annoyed by continuous apologies from Bowminos. In the end, he befriends him because of how tough and bad the apologizing domino is. He was initially annoyed by Oh Wheel's carelessness, but he drives him carefully at a high speed and the two of them become friends. He bumped into Blazion and fought him. They beat each other up in a draw match. Roughraff liked how tough Blazion was and became his friend. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Lizards Category:Reptiles Category:Spirits Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:Yo-Kai Watch Universe Category:Disney Universe